dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Hour of Temptation
Hour of Temptation (危険なプライド!! 完全体セルへの挑戦, Kiken na Puraido!! Kanzentai Celu eno Chosen) is the fifth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-seventh overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 16, 1992. Its original American air date was October 27, 2000. Summary Cell is getting confused as to how Vegeta got such enormous power and thinks he is bluffing. Vegeta mocks Semi-Perfect Cell, and turns his back on him, making him angrier. Android 16 and Android 18 are still hiding but are watching Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell fight from a distance. After Krillin sees Vegeta turn his back on Semi-Perfect Cell, he notices that he cannot find Android 18 anywhere and fears the worst but he did not know if he had it in him to deactivate Android 18. The battle continues, with Vegeta's back facing Semi-Perfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell jumps away with anger and uses one of Vegeta's attacks "The Galick Gun". Future Trunks gets a bit worried but when all the smoke fades away, Vegeta is left unscratched from the attack. Vegeta continues to make Semi-Perfect Cell angrier and angrier, making Semi-Perfect Cell look weak. So, Semi-Perfect Cell starts the fight again, but Vegeta easily dodges his attack and pummels Semi-Perfect Cell into the ground. Up at Kami's Lookout, Piccolo is worried because he knows Vegeta still cannot be trusted. Bulma is at the lookout to and is worrying about Future Trunks and Vegeta. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan has just had a dream about himself almost transforming into a Super Saiyan. He goes to see his dad to tell him what happened but he sees Goku in the snow with huge walls of ice. Goku fires a Kamehameha straight at all the ice and manages to break it all, but he gets frozen in the process. Goku manages to get out by turning into a Super Saiyan and Gohan is relieved and tells Goku about his dream and says he wants to train and that he is ready. And, so, Goku starts the training and sets out some exercises for Gohan to do. Back at the fight, we see Semi-Perfect Cell and he is tired from the attacks from Vegeta. Semi-Perfect Cell tries to attack Vegeta from behind, but Vegeta easily grabs his arm and throws him away. Krillin spots Future Trunks and notices the big change in Future Trunks and wonders if he should go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to bulk up. We then see a worried Chiaotzu at Kame House, thinking about what is happening to Tien Shinhan and the others. The fight continues and Vegeta fires many blast attacks at Semi-Perfect Cell which make a massive explosion. Vegeta tries to find Semi-Perfect Cell, but cannot sense him anywhere but Semi-Perfect Cell sneaks up and catches Vegeta's legs. Semi-Perfect Cell thinks he has finally gotten Vegeta and tries to use his tail on Vegeta, but Vegeta just dodges it and puts it between his arms, making his tail stuck. Semi-Perfect Cell gets his tail out, but before he can do anything, Vegeta elbows Semi-Perfect Cell in the stomach, making Semi-Perfect Cell let go of Vegeta. Vegeta then goes into the water and Semi-Perfect Cell follows him. Semi-Perfect Cell goes down there and fires multiple blasts, but Future Trunks is not worried about it because he knows his dad is strong enough. Vegeta then tricks Semi-Perfect Cell by coming behind him and then firing an attack at Semi-Perfect Cell. Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell get out of the water and Vegeta explains to Semi-Perfect Cell that his son Future Trunks is almost as strong as himself and that there was no way Semi-Perfect Cell had a chance of winning. Semi-Perfect Cell then gets angry and tells Vegeta that he would not be talking to him like this if he completed his evolution by absorbing Android 18. When Krillin hears Semi-Perfect Cell talk, he realizes Android 18 is still alive. Semi-Perfect Cell tries to tempt Vegeta into letting him complete his evolution and Future Trunks gets worried that Vegeta might let him. However, Vegeta does not answer Semi-Perfect Cell. Battles *Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Trivia *This episode is the debut of Vegeta's Atomic Blast rush. *In one scene where Vegeta is charging a Maximum Flasher in midair, his hair is black but it turns back to yellow a few seconds later. Gallery Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z